Klein/Synopsis
Aincrad Arc Episode 1 Klein logged into Sword Art Online on its launch day while waiting on a pizza. He created a joke avatar named "BallsDeep69" to mess around and get the hang of the game, planning to make his real avatar later. He is first seen being knocked around by a pig enemy, while Kirito taunts him. Klein claims that the pig is "like a pig from hell". In response Kirito defeats the pig with simple pebble, tauntingly calling it the strongest weapon in the game, the "Mithril Pebble of Pig-Smiting", afterwards going on explaining the supposed legend of the pebble. This goes on for a while, and finally Klein says that he has to go, thanking Kirito on the quick tutorial on pig slaying and the not-so-quick tutorial on rocks. Klein however finds that he's unable to log out, with Kirito also finding this out. Klein attempts to remove the NerveGear with his arms, but Kirito corrects his mistake, telling him that the NerveGear disables the users motor functions, so they don't move around. Klien and Kirito are then transported to an open area in the town, along with all of the other players. Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of the game, appears in a giant cloaked avatar, explaining, with some difficulty, that he has trapped all of the players in the game, with the only way to be freed is to beat the game. Kayaba also transforms the avatars of the players into their real life appearances, with Klein noting how young Kirito looks, while Kirito notes that Klein looks less hairy, calling him "Balls". Klein tries to explain that his real name is "Klein", but Kirito doesn't believe him. Kayaba then also reveals that them that if they die in the game, they also die in real life, and that he has disabled the profanity filter. He then disappears leaving the players in chaos. Kirito tells Klein that he is heading for the next town, and needs some canon fodder against the Mini-Boss on the way, asking Klein to join him. Klein however decides to stick with his friends, wanting to help them. He then says, that although Kirito is the most unbearable asshole he has ever met, he is also really good at the game, with Klein hoping that they could form a Guild and go on adventures together. However, Kirito doesn't even hear this, having run off crying when Klein called him an asshole, which Klein mistakes as an insult. Post-Episode 1 Klein did indeed form a Guild with his friends, and proceeded to recruit more members. However, the new members didn't know his real name and called him by his avatars name, thinking "My name is Klein" is his way of saying hello due to him correcting people so many times, which his friends seemed to join in on. At some point Klein and Tiffany went on a quest where they fought against a bunch of Chimeras on Floor 17, which resulted in Tiffany getting an axe. Episode 3 Klein, along with his Guild, meets Kirito again in the snowy forest, where a Santa Claus Boss is said to appear and drop a rare item. Kirito explains that he has been feeling a weird pain, and hopes that the rare item could fix it. Klein asks Kirito about the cause of the pain, with Kirito telling that it started about when his entire Guild, Moonlit Black Cats, was killed, but he personally believes that this is obviously not the cause, as he didn't take any damage. After hearing this, Klein is infuriated by Kirito's lack of understanding of emotions. Then, multiple armed players of the "Mob" show up, wanting to take Kirito's life, due to him being the only survivor of the Midnight Black Cats, who were indebted to the mob. Despite being confused on what is happening, Klein and his Guild stops the Mob. Klein explains to Kirito that he is feeling pain because he's sad that all his friends died, a fact which Kirito didn't consider. He tells Kirito that the rare item might be able to revive dead players, according to the rumors he has heard. Kirito then rushes towards the Boss, thanking Klein, and even calling his name, which visibly makes Klein emotional, which is almost ruined by one of his Guild members who "Klein" was. Klein and his Guild manage to drive back the Mob. After Kirito beats the Boss, he returns to Klein and the others, with a sad expression on his face. Klein asks if Kirito failed to get the item, but Kirito explains that he got it, but it turned out not to be a reviving item, but instead a hat. Kirito then thanks Klein for showing him that if he's nice and lets people in they'll just die. With Kirito now having killed the last part of himself that cared for others, he thanks Klein for "freeing" him, calling him "Balls" again. Klein is very saddened by Kirito's development into a completely emotionless being, as he was so close to being an actual person. Kirito then leaves, leaving a miserable Klein behind. Episode 5 Klein was present in the meeting between the clearing group, discussing a strategy to defeat the Floor Boss, Sheeptar the Sheep King. Klein notes that if it hadn't already killed seven of their members, he'd call it a really stupid Boss. Asuna proposes that they should use the NPCs as bait for the Boss, while Kirito disagrees, saying that they shouldn't just sacrifice NPCs. However, Kirito notices an NPC, called Gary from his old Guild, and begins brutally killing him. Seeing this, Klein notes that maybe Kirito has a point, as Kirito's own brutal murder of the NPC is pretty uncomfortable. Klein presumably takes part in the battle against the Boss. Episode 8 Klein and his Guild meet with Kirito and Asuna, who are taking a lunch break from raiding the dungeons. When Kirito says that they just "got some bad medical news", that everything they eat now tastes terrible, Klein makes a joke about all of Kirito's friends dying again, which he quickly apologizes about. Klein then asks Kirito about hanging around with Asuna, asking if he's planning on showing her his "sword skills". Surprisingly Asuna is also very interested in the question. Luckily for Kirito however, just then a soldiers of the Aincrad Liberation Front arrive, led by General Corvatz, whose men are severely exhausted. Corvaz explains that he intends on beating the Boss of the Floor, wanting to do it "FOR THE PEOPLE". Klein disagrees with his idea, saying that Corvaz' men won't be able to beat the Boss, as they are too tired, but Corvaz dismisses him, taking his men towards the Boss Room, saying that he is going to use his brilliant Boss clearing strategy. Despite Kirito not wanting to, Kirito and Asuna go to help the Corvaz and his after accidentally triggering himself, with Klein coming after the others, due to his heavy armor. Klein comes in time to see Corvaz being killed by the Boss, scolding Kirito for making a pun when Corvaz dies. Klein then helps Kirito and Asuna in defeating the Boss, being very surprised by Kirito's Dual Wielding skill. Kirito manages to defeat the Boss, though he falls unconscious. When Kirito wakes up, Klein asks how he learned the Dual Wielding skill, Kirito explains that he has no idea, as it only showed up one day. Klein then leaves wanting to get a beer, while also advising Kirito to not give up on humanity. Kirito thanks him, again calling him Klein, which makes Klein cry out of joy. Episode 11 Klein takes part in the battle against the Floor 75 Boss, the Skull Reaper. Klein and Tiffany talk about their quest on Floor 17, which Kirito comments that he doesn't remember any of that, to which Klein says that they have lives outside of Kirito, which Kirito doesn't believe. As they then charge into the Boss Room, Klein is one of the first to notice the Boss hanging from the ceiling. As the Boss descents down, it bugs out, and gets instantly defeated. However, this doesn't open the way out of the Boss Room, leaving everyone trapped. During their stay in the Boss Room, Kirito discovers that Heathcliff, the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath, is in actuality Kayaba Akihiko. Kayaba then paralyzes everyone in the room, after one of them tried to hopelessly attack him, thinking that the others are too stupid to realize that they won't be able to kill him. Kirito the challenges Kayaba into a duel, which the former accepts. Kirito's act of selflessness impresses Klein, as his dream of Kirito becoming a good person has finally been completed, which makes him very happy, to the point of crying. Before starting the duel, Kirito, calling him "Klein" again, apologizes for not joining his Guild, as it would have probably been really fun. Klein is too emotional to even form coherent sentences, only being able to utter nonsense. After Kirito defeats Kayaba, Klein is presumably freed, along with all the other players still alive. Category:Character Synopsis